


【龙龄】“惩罚”

by Dajizhuazi



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajizhuazi/pseuds/Dajizhuazi





	【龙龄】“惩罚”

空调室内的体感温度不凉不热，放在茶几上的半罐橙子汽水吐着算不上聒噪的小泡泡，罐身外壁慢慢凝结的水雾堆积成细密的冰珠，一根没被翻牌的水蜜桃冰棒紧挨着自娱自乐的橙子汽水，积攒成一小摊冰水的冰珠顺着桌角滴到了自在晃着的光洁小腿上，顺着沙发渗进了海绵层。

刚沐浴完的人，健康的麦色线条带着未干的水汽，与冷色调的灯光调和出别样的美感，松松垮垮贴在腰间的浴袍随意敞着，堪堪露出的小肚子被极其随意的姿势折出几道游泳圈，两条小短腿搭在茶几上，以均匀的速率欢快地抖愣着，据说常抖腿有利于预防老年痴呆.....

一边从薯片袋子里，时不时掏出几片柠檬海盐薯片残骸慰问着寂寞的嘴，一边美滋滋调换着频道一丝不苟盯着液晶显示屏上的画面打发时间。

今儿90本来要去拍杂志，结果去的是大楠。

昨儿晚上非得喝冰奶茶，再加上调到5℃的空调温度，在厕所里进进出出一宿没消停，今儿早上黑眼圈重的跟熊猫有得一拼，摄影棚那头又没办法临时延期，90就来了一出一哭二闹三上吊，把王九龙同志成功骗去替自己拍杂志。

没忘记昨儿晚上的教训，现在又在客厅里吹空调喝冷饮，这是又得劲了，活像只脱缰的野猪，零食渣子撒了一地毯....

杂志摄影棚

大楠出众的身型走到哪里都是一道夺目的风景，离老远导演就注意到了，标致还白净，满意地点了点头，老成又干练....

看来90找的这个替身倒是超出了导演的预期，礼貌性地打了招呼，就被带到了试衣间，过于狭小的空间似乎限制了大楠的活动，刚要脱衣服，定睛一看，都是过于女性化的服装....

一条条五颜六色长短不一的裙子挂在衣架上，和导演组确认过并无差错之后，面如黄土，两眉紧蹙

张九龄天天就穿这玩意？搔首弄姿？

现在让他王九龙穿这完蛋玩意，难怪早上出门前，90乐得格外欢儿，感情早就知道了...

90完蛋了....

但90现在好像并没有意识到自己危险的处境，依旧晃着二郎腿窝在客厅沙发上，攥着大把薯片渣子往嘴里塞，悠哉悠哉....

但杂志还是得拍得，挑了一条到脚踝的褐色格子男式裙，这亏不能白吃，临走前在试衣间里窸窸窣窣扒拉半天，精心挑选了一套黑猫女郎情趣内衣，揣入袋子里，这一坏笑准没好事....

在回家的路上，一手打着方向盘一手举着手机给90打了个电话

“哥，一会送你份礼物”  
“嗯？是我最爱喝的黑糖奶茶吗？”

“一会你就知道了，保准你满意...”

瞧了一眼副驾驶的袋子，油门一踩，瞬间180迈

公寓内的哀嚎

“我错了我错了...没有下次了...”

毫无悬念，90被王九龙满屋追，腿短的跑不过腿长的，没有束缚的屁股蛋在大幅度的动作下蹭掉了奄奄一息的浴袍，没遮没挡的鸡儿一晃一晃奔腾着

“君子动口不动手....”

“那成...”

一口扯掉了90挡在胸前的薯片袋，恶狠狠咬了一口敏感的乳头，两排清晰的牙齿十分晃眼

“行啊，长本事了啊，一眼瞧不着就接那种杂志..”

“这不...我...没拍成么....”  
自个儿说话都没底气呦，王大楠好像真生气了...

嘴对嘴一刻也没迟疑就怼了下去，用力撕咬着对方柔韧的唇，堵的90喘不过气来，只剩血腥味在嘴里弥漫，两只手钳制住90不安分的腕子，只能乖乖承受着这烈火烧灼

两人的小火苗腾一下就起来了...被撕咬过的唇愈发娇艳可口，尤其还挂着血珠，大楠舔了舔90嘴边的零食渣，压在舌根下，既而勾起灵活的舌尖攻城略地，两人嘴里的津液被迫推来推去，暧昧至极

惩罚似的用力揉搓着90挺翘的两瓣臀，一道道红印子被用力摁压出了轮廓，后方似有似无的体液打湿了大楠的手掌心，滑滑腻腻的

一使劲跳蛋从后穴滑出来了，刚才洗澡的时候本来想自嗨一下，结果忘取出来了，骚气的粉色圆球还粘着高潮时分泌的体液，十分淫靡...

“我说今儿怎么脸蛋提前就红了呢...”

“自个儿玩挺好啊”

被捉了现型的90报复性地踢了王九龙裆一脚，不偏不倚，正中红心，还好是充血状态，不然这子子孙孙恐怕要折在这一脚下了

“嘶...”

大楠拽着90的手摁在自己硬邦邦的性器上，贴在90耳朵吹热气“别急，一会有你哭的！”

修长的食指又把跳蛋摁往更深处，“嗯....”忽如其来的一下，来自灵魂深处的问候把90打了个措手不及，咕噜一下，涌出一小摊热液，顺着股缝蹭到了大楠白色的裤腿上

“哥，你真骚”

90一个激灵后穴紧紧咬住大楠的食指，温热的肠壁绞着进犯的指，十分嘴硬地回了一句“没你骚...”

结果指把跳蛋顶往更深处，90颤抖着差点没叫出来，这身子早就非常敏感了，尤其是对方深深清楚哪里是自己的敏感处，甬道里凸起的软肉被跳蛋来来回回操干着，倐而夹紧了两腿，连同大楠从中间伸过去的胳膊也被夹在了腿间，被刺激出的体液一股股往外流，相当诱惑

结果振动还被调成了最大档，这整个后穴都麻了，水水嫩嫩的，还有一丁点微红，微张的小口一松一合，似在邀约。

“你他大爷，想爽死老子吗？”

“这就受不了了，嗯？”

一个使劲抱起90，整个人跨坐在大楠腿上，被高高托起的臀部一览无遗，耳尖早已爆红滚烫，前头的性器也在大楠腿根布料的摩擦下渐渐有了抬头的趋势。

一手托着臀，一手挑逗着性器搓捻，舌尖扫过左胸处的乳晕，两个小红豆似乎在空调毫不留情的嘲笑下坚挺

细细啃咬着没有二两肉的胸，左右两侧的乳头沾满了透明的口水，顺着脖子往下，醒目的吻痕遍布全身，90现在毫无招架之力，在做爱这件事上，他就没占过上峰

“嘶，你属狗的啊...”

90的右乳被咬出一道红印子，既而不理会，舌尖继续在这一处打着转...

没招，咬也没招....自己作的自己受着....

下方的性器在对方来回蹭动的趋势下直挺挺戳着对方肚子，铃口处不争气的清液一点点往外滴，正好全部剐蹭在大楠裆部

体内的跳蛋也片刻不停歇，往外滑出一分就被推进两分，感觉顶到了前列腺处，是极尽的欢愉...

正像一条在海浪里翻滚的鱼，结果正在痉挛之时，后穴突然一片空虚，跳蛋被带了出来，张着的小嘴酥酥麻麻，取而代之的是一根直挺挺冷冰冰的柱体。

原来茶几上那根没被宠幸的冰棒也成了惩罚90的工具，一下到底，滚烫的甬道被不友好的冰物进犯着，不舒服，极其不舒服...

“你大爷，拿出来...”  
“受不了了...”

脚趾被异物刺激到紧紧蜷缩，臀部想要逃离这桎梏，却被大楠一摁到底，太凉啦，凉到胃底了...

来来回回抽送着，连刚抬起的性器都缩了回去，不安分着扭动着腰，仿佛这样就这可以逃过冰棒的穿刺

一下下大幅度的抽送将冰棒里的冰碴一点点融化，肠液柔软的褶皱承受着冰点的碾压，没一会，塑料皮内的冰碴就全部被体温融了，穴口紧紧咬着被禁锢在冰棒皮内的液体.

坏心眼得抽出来一骨碌，软塌塌的冰棒只剩半截露在体外，耷拉在大楠腿侧，不知是体液还是冰棒融化的凉水，一齐翘到大楠掌心

“舒服么？”

“丫的，舒服你大爷....”90只能嗯嗯哼哼着承受

“别急，礼物还没送给你”

说时迟那时快，从茶几下头，把内袋子一把够了出来，十分不耐烦地一股脑将那些羞愧至极的布料倒了出来...

说是情趣内衣，连内衣都算不上，都几根简单的黑色布条，这玩意简直没眼看，胸胸挡不住，屁股屁股挡不住，还没丁字裤布料多呢....

反而胸前被强行勒出了一道沟，下方的冰棒被扯了出来，强行塞入一条黑猫尾巴，这个可比刚才内两粗多了...但就是冷冰冰的，没温度

“我不穿，我不穿...弄下去...”

“你没有选择的权利....”

“太他妈臊的慌了，这是给人穿的玩意吗？”

“乖，让你爽！”在心里暗自将王九龙骂了个体无完肤

就知道90一走神不会想啥好事，被提倒腿根的黑丝刚好承受着这张力，整个人从沙发被抱到了地毯上，一口吞没90的性器，铃口渗出的液体略腥，技巧十足的舌将毫无招架之力的性器治的服服帖帖，前前后后的体液就没停过。

前方正对着的液晶显示屏还留有刚关不久的余温，两具交叠的身体在屏幕倒影中切切实实

似乎发现了什么有意思的东西，将身下的人扭到了显示屏正前方，从后方托着90的腰，分开了两条抗拒的腿，泥泞的性器，一松一合的穴口毫无保留全部映射在了屏中，让他自己欣赏自己淫靡的样子，颈肩沁出的汗珠顺着小腹划过性器流过臀缝

“看看，你可真美”

掰着90的下颌被迫看着屏中的自己，90努力撇过头去不去正视自己，太过浪荡，没眼瞧

直接拉开裤链，掏出炽热的性器抵到了穴口，周旋了半天也没进去，蹭的空虚的穴口痒痒的，竟兀自主动一坐到底，这个姿势达到了前所未有的深度，一句失声的尖叫堵在嗓子眼

“别急啊”

沾满了体液的性器被极速抽了出来，被强力分开的腿颤颤巍巍，又被套上了一条透视蕾丝超短裙，直挺的性器将布料支起一个帐篷，渗出的前列腺液打湿了前头的一块

突然起身，将性器的一部分戳入90嘴里，撑得整个口腔都没有缝隙，匀速的挺动着腰身，90的眼角微微泛红，发出的呜呜声似乎是在抗议，无法连成句子的声音尽数堵在了喉头，最后的一下，戳到了嗓子眼，差点没把早晨吃的零食呕出来

沾满肠液的指细细碾磨着，拉出一道道浓稠的细丝，送到90眼前，给他欣赏着从他那里留下的美妙液体，又送入唇边，禁闭的双唇不给进入的机会，下方的巨物突然进犯，一声惊呼，两根指全部探入口中，裹满自己体液的指在口腔内来回搅动着，模拟着性器的下流动作.

下方被温度烫人的巨物狂风暴雨般抽查着，早就麻掉的后方更加敏感，被撑平了的褶皱摩挲着青筋凸起的性器，一下下，一声声，无比真实...

“慢点....”

穴肉绞着性器，性器摩擦着血肉，一点点一寸寸被开发至更深处，细碎的声音一波高过一波，重重顶起又重重落下，贪婪地吸附着巨大的东西，比以往任何一次都猛烈...

连小腹都在抖动，屏中意乱情迷的人瞧着淫靡的自己说不话来，滚烫的后背被一点点顶至抵住显示屏，后背的汗珠将显示屏蹭出一道道痕迹

另类的快感在堆叠，想要大叫却又没有力气“小点声，没锁门”

突如其来的一句话，90泄了一屏幕，大楠滚烫的液体也径直拍打进甬道深处，酸胀的后穴早就没了直觉，只能本能地收缩着.....

“这是对你的惩罚..”

“下次可就不止这么简单了”


End file.
